


Stolen Childhood

by Scarfaxia



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Brotherly Angst, Creepypasta, Jeff has anger issues, idk what tags hjelp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarfaxia/pseuds/Scarfaxia
Summary: Jeff was used to getting all the attention from his parents. That changed when his younger brother Liu was born. Jeff's anger and hatred slowly builds up over the years and ends in tragedy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Stolen Childhood

~Childhood?~…

.~…♤Which childhood?♤…~.

.~…The one that didn't last?…~. 

-  
The woods family seemed to have it all.  
A happy, married couple. Two beautiful, well behaved children. A nice house anyone would dream of. They always had more than enough money. It was the perfect family. 

A dream.   
-

1996, their first son was born. Being welcomed into the world by his parent's loving arms. They decided on the name 'Jeff".  
He had beautiful blue eyes and an adorable little smile. What more could his parents have wished for? 

Jeff was the center of attention all the time, he was being spoiled and pampered left and right. 

This changed 3 years later. 

In 1999 his little brother Liu came into the world. Even though Jeff was only 3 years old, he noticed the change in his parents. The attention he previously received shifted to Liu. Over the years, Jeff felt like he was being left out, forgotten. Not cared about as much.

He loved his little brother dearly but, there were times where he was jealous. Liu always got more attention than he did. It bugged him. But he never said anything at first. 

Things changed more when they became older. Liu, now being 11 years old, was more adorable than ever. Gorgeous blonde hair, so soft to the touch. Precious green eyes that could make anyone's heart melt.   
Not only that but, Jeff felt like his younger brother was better at everything and anything. 

Liu started figure skating when he was a mere 5 years old. As well as taking ballet classes. Jeff could hardly stand on ice, let alone skate on it. Liu made it look so easy. The way he would gracefully dance on the ice. Getting praised by his parents countless times. Jeff tried but, he just couldn't keep up. This deeply frustrated him. 

The better Liu became at something, the more hatred and jealousy built up inside Jeff. 

The first time Jeff lost his temper was when he was 11 and Liu 8. The family was playing tennis. Jeff had just lost another round to his mom and Liu. 

Despite Liu trying to cheer him up and encouraging him, Jeff was so angry at him that he slapped Liu across the face. Jeff didn't realize how hard he swung at his brother. Liu was left with a red mark on his cheek, that later turned a deep shade of blues and purples. The look of hurt and confusion on his brothers face burned itself into Jeff's mind. 

This wouldn't be the last time however. 

Now back in the present, things had gotten worse. Jeff would often scream and yell at Liu. Taking all his anger out on him. Then getting scolded by their parents, which resulted in more screaming. 

Peter and Margaret ignored Jeff more as a result of his constant misbehaving. It was clear to Jeff that Liu was their favorite. 

On one side, Jeff still loved his little brother but, at the same time he was fed up with him. It was a constant war inside his head. Mixed feelings that confused and irritated him on the daily.   
-  
December 21st 

Christmas was nearing and white snow was falling in the quiet town where the woods family lived. Children from the neighborhood played outside in the snow. Making pretty snowmen and snow angels. All of them excited for Christmas. 

On this particular day the woods family was invited to dinner by their friends. Margaret spent the day getting the kids ready and tidying up the house. 

She put Liu in a cream colored, knit sweater and black pants. It was simple yet elegant looking. Perfect for a fancy dinner night. Jeff on the other hand, was fussing over his outfit. His mother chose a simple white sweater and black dress pants. Something Jeff wouldn't usually wear. 

In the end Margaret managed to get Jeff to stop complaining and went on about their night. Everything went by peacefully. Both children were behaving and getting along. 

It was when they got home, things started to go horribly wrong. 

Margaret opened the front door, letting her kids run inside. Peter went directly into his office to do some left over paper work he had been putting off for a few days now. 

Jeff changed into his pajamas, being grateful that he didn't have to spend another second in those clothes. Not long after sitting down on the couch in the living room, he heard his mom yell from upstairs. She complained that he left his clothes all over the floor. He didn't feel like cleaning them up. 

Instead he just lazily sat on the couch. He waited until his mom came back downstairs with Liu, who was now changed into his pajamas as well. He could hear his little bare feet on the floor as he was walking around. He could hear his mom putting away dishes while occasionally talking to Liu. 

Why was it all so loud? It was irritating. 

Jeff stood up and walked over to the table. A plate with a few left over cookies placed on top of it. He was about to grab one when a smaller hand cane into view and snatched it from right in front of him. Jeff looked up to see Liu standing on the other side of the table, taking a small bite out of the cookie and smiling at Jeff. 

"Seriously, Liu?!" 

He raised his voice more than he meant to, making his mom turn around and scold him for yelling at his little brother. This only made Jeff angrier "Why does he never get in trouble for things?!"

"Jeff, stop making such a big deal out of this and be quiet"

Liu, who had finished the cookie, turned on his heel and walked away, giggling as he heard what his mother had said. 

This is what made Jeff lose his temper once again. He balled his fist and grabbed a flashlight that was laying on the table. He went after Liu and bashed the flashlight over his head. Upon impact Liu fell to the ground. He wasn't moving. 

No screaming. No crying. Nothing

An uneasy feeling took place in Jeff's stomach. Why wasn't he moving?   
His mom had heard the very audible hit to the head and Liu falling to the ground, making her rush over to the two brothers. 

She abruptly stopped in front of them, a loud gasp escaping her mouth as she saw her youngest son lying on the floor. 

"Jeff, what have you done!?" 

Her voice was shaking with fear and shock. Jeff only stood there, watching as his mother fell to her knees, turning Liu over on his back. She yelled his name over and over again, grabbing him by the shoulders and gently shaking him. Trying to get him to wake up. 

But he didn't. 

Margaret grabbed his arm and felt for a pulse. Her face went pale when she didn't feel anything. Quietly repeating 'no' over and over again. Screaming and crying as she held his lifeless body in her arms. 

Jeff was still processing what happened. Did he kill his brother?   
Realization hit, his blood ran cold and his heart started to speed up. No way. He couldn't have.   
But, one quick look down in front of him confirmed it.   
He continued to stare at his dead brother and didn't notice the frantic footsteps coming down the stairs. 

Their father had heard all the commotion and ran downstairs only to discover what terrible thing just happened. But unlike his mother, he didn't scream or yell. He went quiet. 

His mom spent what seemed like hours holding Liu in her arms. Crying silently into his sweater. Jeff expected his parents to call the police and tell them that he killed Liu. But they didn't do that. Instead they said someone else must've done it. An intruder perhaps. That's what they went with. They covered this whole thing up and never talked about it again. 

A while later after everything went down, it was time for something that Jeff was dreading greatly. Liu's funeral. 

Family and friends showed up. Of course. Everyone was either crying or dead silent. Still shocked over what they believed happened.   
Jeff didn't feel anything the entire day. He was completely numb. No emotions showing on his face.   
Not a single tear was shed when he stared at the white casket where his brother was laying inside. It all felt so surreal. 

A part of him sometimes used to wish that Liu was gone. But now that his brother was actually gone, and he was responsible for it, he wasn't sure if that's what he truly wanted.   
I'm fact he knew that it wasn't. If he could he would turn back time and just go to bed instead of acting on his anger. He regret what he had done. 

It stung a little when Jeff thought about how young Liu was. He had his whole life ahead of him. And he just took that away from him. Liu would forever be a child now. 

…Which childhood?…

.~…♡ The one that never ends? ♡…

Liu would never have the chance to grow up. And it was all his fault-

Which childhood? 

.~…☆The one from which you'll never escape?☆…~...........

What jeff didn't know was that, Liu would be watching over him now. Sitting on a soft cloud in the sky. Feeling the air all around him. Feeling at peace. 

He wasn't angry at his brother. No, he could never be angry at him. Liu knew Jeff didn't mean to do this. 

Right?


End file.
